


Welcome home

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy AU, Minor Character Death, Probably ooc, it's only at the beginning though!, not proofread whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A live trial, they’d called it. But really… it was just another execution of one of her kind. Unfortunately too young to have learned how to hide their features. Even a poor child such as them had ended up on the chopping block. Truly, these people knew no mercy. Sayo knew, however, that the outside world wasn’t much better. Execution of the tainted had become commonplace in modern society, just for being different.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Request by marineseas on Wattpad  
> (Also posted on Wattpad)
> 
> This is an old au idea I've held for a year and a bit.  
> I loved writing this one but i think.... I went a little too off course,,

It’s the dead of night, the chirping of crickets the only sound breaking the complete silence of the still air. Sayo is out on her night patrol as usual. As uncomfortable it is for her to keep these…  _ bigoted _ people safe, she knows just as well as any other tainted to keep quiet than to voice out. Or else… Sayo shudders at the very thought at what they’d shown to everyone else in school.

A live trial, they’d called it. But really… it was just another  _ execution _ of one of her kind. Unfortunately too young to have learned how to hide their features. Even a poor child such as  _ them _ had ended up on the chopping block. Truly, these people knew no mercy. Sayo knew, however, that the outside world wasn’t much better. Execution of the tainted had become commonplace in modern society, just for being  _ different _ .

_ “It’s for the greater good of the human race that we remove these… tainted demon scum from this world _ .”  _ The great king had said, “Who knows how long before they begin to retaliate? They are born with supernatural abilities, they are not normal, and they are to be removed from our world. Only then, will us normal humans be safe.” _

_ Bullshit _ , Sayo thought. Just because they’re born differently, simply  _ because _ they act or look different, they are to be removed from the land of the living. How cruel. Learning of that, from those around her… who bullied her, who shunned her. She’d learned to hide her ears, and her tail. She’d learned to trim her claws, to stay out of sight, to hide her keen sense of smell, and increased strength. Just to please a society who seems to  _ hate her _ .

So now, she’s on her midnight patrol. She’d chosen this as a part-time job.  _ I’m a night owl _ , she’d told them, when they asked if a highschool student should be doing this,  _ I’ve been trained in combat, I’ll be fine with this job.  _ To patrol the village and drive away or detain any tainted she finds, that is her job.

… _ Hah, how ironic _ .

And here, as she finds herself at the fountain in the centre of the village for the _third_ _time_ that night, she comes face to face with nothing but the dim shine of street lights. The oil lamps lining the street flicker, as if some entity were about to appear in her sights. But that’s unlikely, not even the tainted were stupid enough to come out at night, much less the humans. _What if a big scary wolf comes to take me away?_ The human children would always say. Sayo knows she shouldn’t be offended by a comment from a child who doesn’t know any better, but for her species to be insulted like that… Well, sometimes it’s hard to keep her feelings locked in. Her blunt claws press against the flesh of her palm.

Sayo sighs. She’s thought of running away before, but where to? Even… even Hina, back then…  _ Ahaha~☆ Hey, sis! I’m going to run away on an adventure! _ She didn’t even bat an eye as Hina left. How foolish, now Hina’s gone and possibly even  _ dead _ . Sayo hasn’t heard from her ever since, not a trace left behind of her ever so talented sister. Even the village loved her,  _ why couldn’t you be more like your sister? _ That was something she heard often. The street lamps flicker again as she feels her feelings flare up.  _ This village doesn’t appreciate her, it doesn’t want her at all. She should just… disappear… _

_ “Fufu, then why don’t you?” _ A voice resounds in her mind. A lazy sort, one that definitely isn’t  _ hers _ . Her head shoots back up from it’s view on the ground, turning left and right frantically in search of the owner of this mysterious voice.

“Who are you? Show yourself at once!” She shouts into the air, still searching for this individual. She can tell, no one’s even talking. No one other than her. No, this individual’s been listening to her thoughts this entire time. A tainted with a  _ psychic’s _ assortment of abilities, unlike her own therianthropic body.

_ “Aww, I’m kind of hurt, y’know~ That you don’t remember my voice, Sayo-san~”  _ The voice replies, shocking Sayo. Someone I know…? I haven’t tried getting close to anyone… since…

_ ‘You’re leaving too?’ _

_ ‘Ehehe~ Sorry, Sayo-san~ ‘s just that R-- can’t stand this place anymore. None of us can.’ _

_ ‘Then I…’ Sayo breaks eye-contact. ‘I respect your decision.’ _

_ ‘Why don’t you come with us~? There’s enough space for ya.’ _

_ ‘I… I still have to wait for my Hina, in case she comes back.’ Sayo knows, at this point she’s just making excuses for herself. The other girl obviously doesn’t buy it. She looks at Sayo suspiciously, but drops it. _

_ ‘Okay, then~ I won’t forget you, and if you ever feel like running… We’ll always be connected, remember?’ The girl points to a thin connecting thread of teal that only they can see. ‘If you even think it, we’ll… I’ll come back for you.’ _

Sayo would never forget, the sincerity of the girl’s smile as she’d said it, how that smile was only reserved for her. This voice… with that lazy teasing tilt… filled with the same warmth of the girl who’d promised her the world… It’s comforting.  _ “Ehehe~ Sayo-san does remember then. I’m happy~” _

“Oh, it’s you… Aoba-san…” Sayo continues to speak into thin air. For all she knows, this could be a dream, or worse, her imagination.  _ Does Moca really still care about her? Does she even still remember her? _ These thoughts run rampant in her mind. She feels her breathing get a little harder.  _ Now’s not the time to…  _ She feels her wolf ears twitch and her fangs get a little sharper.

Moca’s disembodied voice forces a sharp cut through the fog that’s slowly engulfing Sayo’s mind.  _ “Breathe, Sayo-san. Slowly _ . _ ” _ Through the thick fog clouding Sayo’s vision and numbing her senses, one feeling stood out to her.  _ Warmth _ . A feeling she remembers dearly from years ago. It calms her, comforts her, restores her senses. And as she reopens her eyes that she doesn’t remember closing, she sees the familiar lazy grin of her friend. “I’m here, Sayo-san. For you.”

“When did you… come back?” Somehow, her throat feels sore even though she’d been completely fine a few minutes ago.

“Hehe~ I felt it, y’know~ Did you forget? I’m a psychic~” Somehow, Sayo knew what Moca was talking about.  _ Since then she’s been…  _ Warmth blooms in her again, this time not from the physical contact Moca’s sharing with her, but her own heart. A blush covers her face, one she remembers from back then.

_ ‘Ehehe~ Sayo-san’s blushing~’ _

_ ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Sayo looks away, embarrassed. Her blush reaches up to her ears, _

_ ‘Was that kiss really so embarrassing~?’ _

_ ‘Of course! We’re both girls and-’ _

_ ‘Nuh-uh~ I won’t take that first excuse~’ _

She remembers how scared she was, of the village finding out that she’s into girls. Yet  _ another _ societal problem, really. Now, the girl of her dreams is back in her arms, like a valiant knight rescuing a princess. Sayo chuckles slightly at the irony of it. Moca looks less like a knight than her. “Ehh~? You just laughed, Sayo-san! What were you thinking about~?”

“I refuse to tell you, Aoba-san. That’s just-” Another chuckle “Way too embarrassing.”

“Now I gotta know~!” Moca brings out her biggest puppy dog eyes and cutest pout, nothing Sayo isn’t immune to by now.

“Maybe later, then.”

“I’ll hold you to that then~ Ah~ But first~ Why don’t we go~?” As Sayo looks deep into her girlfriend’s eyes, confidence fills her.

“Where do you plan on taking me?”

“Ehehe~ You’ll see when you get there~” Ah, of course. Ever the mysterious one, this girl is. But somehow, Sayo doesn’t mind at all. And they’re off, abandoning Sayo’s midnight post in the village.  _ They can fend for themselves, they don’t need me,  _ Sayo thinks,  _ I never belonged there anyway. _

Through tunnels dug through mountains, and wild untamed forests. At some point in the middle of the journey, or more like thirty minutes in, Moca  _ insists _ that she’s tired. Not wanting to pause in fear of doubt taking over, Sayo poses a different solution from resting.  _ For Moca to ride on her back the rest of the way _ .

Moca agrees of course, Sayo knew she would. After all, since long ago when Moca first found out she was a tainted, and a  _ werewolf _ at that, Moca had always wanted to ride on her back. Why wouldn’t she want to now? So off they went again, this time with Moca guiding and Sayo running. The wind… it felt great against her fur. It reminded her of  _ freedom _ . Of course, that’s what this feeling is, isn’t it?

They kept moving, til the sun shone from beyond the horizon. No longer was the night hindering Moca’s vision. Sayo herself felt the effects of the morning light in her eyes as dawn arrived. Finally, they’d made it to a lush, deep forest. Moca got off of Sayo from there, and Sayo returned to her human form, not bothering to hide her animalistic features for once in  _ years _ .

One whiff of the air and Sayo could immediately tell.  _ There’s a magic barrier here, and a strong one at that. _ She notices Moca’s shut eyes. From experience, she can tell what Moca’s doing.  _ Communicating _ . Moca’s eyes reopen, and Sayo immediately notices a shift. The forest view in front of her makes way for a bustling village, hidden away from the rest of the world. From outside she sees it, a world one could only imagine. A home for the tainted, undisturbed in their joy.

Moca takes Sayo’s hand in hers, turning back to Sayo with the widest grin she’s ever seen on the lazy girl’s face.

A single sentence has never meant so much to Sayo before.

“Welcome home, Sayo-san~”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!!!!
> 
> Comments and things are appreciated, I'm not good at writing and I want to improve ahaha,,,  
> Sorry for any errors!
> 
> (btw I used https://twitter.com/igaratara/status/1239102465158463488 to check for what suffixes they use if anyone wants it. It's all in Japanese tho)


End file.
